Perfect Demonic God Form
This is the Horder's final and most destructive form. It is believed to be the result of Convergence, but as there has only ever been one sighting this has not been confirmed. Details on this Necromorph are sketchy at best publicly and even privately, as no one has fought it and survived. Only one person has seen it and survived and this was during a fly-by at a considerable distance from it before the person escaped. Description TO BE REDESIGNED Body Parts Abilities Sightings This Necromorph has only been reported by a live person once. The person's name is unknown as they are believed to have been killed by an organization after reporting it. All that is known is the person just so happened to have seen it for about a minute before escaping during a fly-by in an attempt to escape the planet after a Necromorph outbreak on a Marker site. Only one video log exists and was created by a man named Zane Huntrill who fought it for roughly an hour before perishing. Several audio logs exist talking it about, however the vast majority of them are cut off short, most likely due to the recorder's death. The video log was seized by the organization believed to have killed the only known sighting survivor and most believe the audio logs to be fake due to the lack of public evidence of its existence. It is unknown if it is still alive. Destructive Powers The destructive power of this Necromorph is far greater than any other Necromorph ever logged. It is unknown how many Necromorphs existed before it came to be, but it wiped out an entire Marker site's population of over 5,000,000 and then proceeded to kill all other life on the planet. While the planet was fairly sparsely populated due to it housing a secret Marker site, the planet was believed to have held an additional 75 million people. The planet was fairly small, having a diameter roughly 1,500 miles, and was naturally inhospitable. All inhabitants lived inside hospitable domes, which were often 4 miles in diameter and connected via "tubes" or "tunnels". The Marker site dome was roughly 50 miles in diameter and in a secluded section of the planet, however almost no trace of the dome remained. As evidenced from the video log, it had the power to completely destroy buildings with a single attack and was easily able to destroy any ships that it detected attempting to flee. This is further supported by the damage every dome on the planet received as well as the almost total lack of buildings. The majority of domes were nothing but rubble and dead bodies. Across the planet are several craters, some almost a mile in diameter, which appear to caused from some sort of explosion. These are most likely organic bombs created by the creature which were used for unknown reasons as it is unlikely anything posed a threat to it. The planet it was on has since been destroyed and it is unclear whether this was due to the creature causing too much damage to the planet and it exploding or if it was done by man. Attack Styles Convergence Trivia *This Necromorph was once fought by a man who went by the name of Zane Huntrill. The fight lasted around an hour and was recorded on a video log before Zane perished. However, a secret organization acquired the video log before many people could see it. Only about three people outside the organization have seen it. *It is unknown if the beast needs a Marker to keep it alive once it has formed, due to the fact it seems to have the ability to absorb Markers. *Along with the video log made by Zane, there is also an audio log mentioning it. This is more public than the video, but is considered a hoax by most due to the lack of physical evidence. Gallery Drawings needed Category:Necromorphs Category:Squattop's Necromorphs Category:Godly Necromorphs